Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a semiconductor memory device, and particularly, to a semiconductor memory device including a non-volatile memory cell array that corrects errors using an error correction circuit.
Recently, a semiconductor memory device including a non-volatile memory cell array in a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) device has been studied. The non-volatile memory cell array may include an anti-fuse cell array that is used to activate a redundancy cell array when defective cells are included in a memory cell array. However, it is desirable to reduce an area of the anti-fuse cell array to improve a productivity of the semiconductor memory device.